residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jill Valentine (Inferno)
*'This article is a part of the Inferno Continuity.' "You're not exactly in a position to be giving me any kind of orders, asshole." -Jill, to Doctor Marcus. Jill Valentine had once been a rising star in the S.T.A.R.S. organization, before her reputation was ruined after a botched mission know as "The Arklay Mountains Incident". She gained insight into a "classified bioweapon weakness", which was said to be a "cranial flaw". Initially the Umbrella Corporation intended to bribe her, so their bioweapons wouldn't lose market value. Had that failed, they planned to have her "neutralized". She and her unit were apparently involved with the Nemesis and she was suspended from S.T.A.R.S. after the death of her partner, Leon S. Kennedy. Jill decides to leave Raccoon City after learning of the turmoil that was the cause of Umbrella's experiments being released from the Hive, unfortunately, the city had been quarantined and there was no way of leaving after Major Timothy Cain shuts the gates and prevents people from leaving the city due to the risk of the infection spreading. Umbrella commands the citizens to return to their homes or they will have to take action. In the chaos, Peyton Wells is bitten by a man reanimated as a zombie at the checkpoint. As Umbrella prepares to fire into the crowd Terri Morales captures all of the chaos on her video camera. Umbrella opens fire on the crowd, while Jill and Peyton tells the crowd to leave. Jill, Peyton and Terri make their way to the Raven Gate Church and take refuge inside to which they are confronted by a fellow survivor. While the crazed survivor is calmed, eventually they are attacked by Lickers. Immediately, Alice enters the Church and kill's the remaining Lickers. Jill, Alice Abernathy, Peyton and Terri make their way to a cemetery. As they go on a bit further, Peyton shows signs of his infection slowly taking hold on him. Alice pulls her gun on him and Jill pulls her gun on Alice. Jill explains that if Peyton turns into a zombie she'll take care of it. At that moment the undead begin to rise and attack the group. Alice and Jill try to stop them but the entire group is forced to retreat. As the group roam the streets they get a call from doctor Charles Ashford. He tells them that he can get Jill, Alice, Peyton and Terri out of Raccoon City before Umbrella sends a nuclear missile to destroy the infection if and only if they rescue his daughter. On the way to Raccoon City Junior School where Doctor Ashford's daughter, Angela Ashford, is hiding at the group is confronted by Nemesis and Peyton is killed. Jill tries to kill Nemesis but it is to no avail, Alice tells Jill and Terri to leave, so they do. Jill attempts to hot wire a truck, accompanied by Terri, until Peyton attacks them. Jill is forced to kill him, then they head over to Angela's school. Along the way they pick up LJ, who she had rescued back at the RPD Once they reach Raccoon City Junior School, Jill tells LJ and Terri that they'll all need to split up to find Angela. Jill finally finds Angela and discovers that Terri has been killed. Jill and Angela make their way to the school's cafeteria but the cafeteria is swarming with zombies and a pack of Cerberus. Jill tries her best to take care of them but the dogs are too much for her to handle on her own. Nicholai Ginovaef shortly comes to her aid, though he is quickly killed while Jill goes to retrieve Angela as she's run away. Jill and Angela make their way to the kitchen and Jill is once again confronted by the pack of Cerberus. Jill and Angela are rescued by Alice and regroup with LJ and Carlos Olivera. The group uses a pay phone outside of the school to contact Doctor Ashford, he informs them that the only way out of the city is through an Umbrella helicopter at city hall. The group travels down to city hall and take out as much Umbrella soldiers as possible. As the group boards the helicopter they are taken hostage by Timothy Cain. After a brief battle between Alice and Nemesis, Jill is freed from her restraints along with Carlos. Jill secures Angela and joins in the fight against Umbrella soldiers. After all is said and done the group boards a helicopter and leaves Raccoon City before it's destruction. Resident Evil: Inferno In the three weeks that followed shortly after the Raccoon City disaster, Carlos, Jill, LJ and Angela were captured after attempting to flee from Umbrella's ever-watchful eyes. Jill and Carlos both try to fend them off, but without any luck. They are later taken to the Ashford Mental Health Facility after their capture and warned not to do anything foolish. Jill believes that they may try to get answers from them at any cost. She is separated from Angela with Carlos and LJ to which he tries to offer an escape plan, but Jill believes that they should try to avoid any trouble for the time being. They agree on that, for now. Claire also appears in to them in an opposite cell and Jill offers to help her find her brother if she helps them escape from the island. Jill also expresses her doubt about the success of it given the armed guards and the insane patient. Once the facility is placed into lockdown due to Alfred Ashford's escape, Jill joins the rest of the group in taking advantage of the situation and leaving to find Angela. They eventually reach her and Jill commends the girl on her bravery and Steve's intellect though she did find it crazy that Steve risked their safety nonetheless by fleeing their room. They later leave for the Umbrella helicopter that they had arrived in, but Jill spots Alfred on a balcony just as he tries to stop them by aiming his rifle at Carlos' head. Fortunately, Jill's warning alerts Carlos to it and he ends up shooting Alfred before the insane man could do the same to him. Despite Jill's protests, Carlos chases the other man back into the facility. Eventually, Carlos corners corners Doctor James Marcus and forces him to tell him what's been going on and take them out of there. Jill expresses her disgust with Marcus once he explains the truth; he orders her to back away and she responds with a threat of her own. After the altercation, Marcus leads them to the underground experimental labs to show them exactly what they did at the facility including the slumbering Alexia Ashford. Jill is sickened by the sight and accuses Marcus of being "another Umbrella monster". She spots Alfred arrive and before she can stop him, he purges the tank that houses his sister and she is awakened, killing the doctor in the process. After Alexia claims to desire to help her niece, Carlos leads the group away as an alarm goes off, signaling the lock down of the underground facility and they flee the scene to escape while Alexia is in pursuit, leaving Alfred to bleed to death from his gun shot wound. Jill attempts to fight off the mad woman, but to no avail as Alexia can not feel any form of pain. Carlos and the others attempt to escape onto the helipad once they hear the warning of a self-destruct sequence that had been activated by Alfred before he dies. Once Alexia appears-almost transformed-and Carlos tries to fight her off, but she nearly crushes him with her tentacles before Jill and LJ start shooting at her to get her to back off. Carlos climbs into the chopper and just as it starts to life off, Alexia recovers and sends out several tentacles and wraps them around the helicopter in an attempt to stop them. Carlos and Jill fire off shots from their weapons to disengage the mutation, seconds before the facility is destroyed. Appearances *Resident Evil: Apocalypse *Resident Evil: Afterlife *Resident Evil: Retribution *Resident Evil: Inferno ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 19:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC)